Mayhem for One Piece (ZoSan - KK)
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: ZoSan and KiddKiller section for my OP theme challenge
1. Kick in the Head

_Hello~_

 _I'm doing some theme challenges for OP, these will be dedicated to ZoSan, right now this is only rated T due to language but will probably switch to M later... The list is on my profile, take a look if you want to request something_

 _~Rat~_

"Fuck off cook!" Zoro placed his boot against Sanji's chest and pushed him backwards.

"Hey, I'm not up here because I want to be! Chopper asked me to come check up on you and bring you dinner." Sanji caught himself, keeping the plate balanced in his hands. He glanced around, it was obvious Zoro had been training. Which also meant he was ignoring Chopper and not letting his wounds heal. 'Idiot...' Sanji placed the plate on the table. "I'll come get in the morning."

However not two hours later, Sanji was back in the crow's nest.

"The hell are you back for?" Zoro grumbled. He caught the pill bottle that Sanji tossed at him.

"Chopper says they'll help the pain and put you to sleep so can heal faster."

"Tch, I don't need these." Zoro put them on his bedside table. "Whatever."

"Stupid Marimo, just take the damn medicine." Sanji stomped over to him. "We can't have you handicapped in case we get attacked."

"What? To weak to take care of yourself?"

"Stop being an asshole!" Sanji yelled. "Yes, we need you... well they do. I honestly don't care."

"Then get lost."

Sanji seethed. 'Stuck up son of...' His foot connected with the side of Zoro's head. The blow knocked him unconscious and he fell back against the bed. Sanji snorted and grabbed the empty plate. He headed down to the deck and informed Chopper of Zoro's state. The little reindeer ran by him as he continued to the galley. 'More trouble than he's worth...'


	2. Introduction

"Captain, we're ready to take off on your order!"

Kidd looked over his shoulder at his crew on the ship. "Alright, we'll leave in a bit. I have to go get something." Someone, he corrected in his head.

He left the dock and headed toward the west cliff face of the island. It was a small piece of rock in the South Blue, with only a few settlements. Kidd climbed up the rocky slope to the ruins of some brick buildings. Weather had eroded most of the structures, only a few walls remained in vague house like shapes.

Leaning against a wall facing the sea was a man. His blonde hair framed around his peculiar mask, a bloodied blade in his hand, and for all the world looking out of place and possibly dead sitting there.

He knew this man from his wanted poster. He was a loner and a criminal. The bodies of bounty hunters laid in heaps across the landscape. Kidd remembered the feeling of fighting alongside and with him. After dispatching the pathetic hunters who were after both their heads, they turned on each other. The blonde was ruthless in a fight. He attack immediately and had landed several blows on Kidd. The pirate captain didn't care. He loved the feel of blood lust radiating off the man. He only got that pleasurable feeling in a fight. It was one of the reasons why he picked fights with anyone he thought might be strong.

Kidd approached him, his heavy boots thumping across wet stone, sending pebbles scattering. There was no way the man didn't hear him coming yet made no sign of acknowledgment even when Kidd was only inches away.

The red haired man leaned down so that he was eye level with the stranger. His chest rose and fell in an even rhythm letting Kidd know he was indeed still alive. Kidd reached out to the man's face, his fingers brushing across the edge of the mask before he took hold of it.

A knife came up to his throat before he had the chance to remove the mask. "You should ask nicely." The voice reverberated behind the cool metal.

Kidd smirked. "Right, sorry." He pulled his hand away taking the mask with it.

Deep forest green eyes looked back up at him. There was no anger or annoyance displayed on his face like Kidd thought there would be, but rather mild confusion as to what the hell Kidd wanted with him. He reached out and took back his mask from the pirate. "Surprised to see I'm as human as you?"

Kidd laughed at his remark. "No. I knew you were human. As human as they come."

"Why did you remove my mask?"

"So I could look you in the eye when I ask you to join my crew."

"And be a pirate?"

"Can't make your reputation any worse…"

The blonde man sat there, staring at the captain, even after he had stood and walked away a bit. "Will the rest of you crew feel safe with me around?"

"If they get scared so easily they don't deserve to be on my ship. I need more people like you. Who will fight alongside me without regret. I'm going to the Grand Line to find One Piece and become the next King of the Pirates." He turned and headed back to where the blonde was still sitting. "What's your name anyway?"

"Now you ask?" He stood, still leaning against the wall. "I'm Killer. That's the only name I've ever known since that is all anyone has called me… A killer." There was loneliness in his voice.

"Well, now you're a pirate."

"I never agreed to join."

"I'm not giving you a choice anymore." Kidd pulled the man close and kissed him. A knife once again came up to his throat but was repelled before it could make contact with his skin. He stepped away with a smirk. "Come on, we've left the boys waiting long enough."

Killer watched him turn and make his way back to the dock. And for reasons unknown to him, followed.


	3. Smile

_~This idea came from a game I used to play, when I was little, I used to have this problem with laughing. I couldn't stop myself and I would begin to hyperventilate. So my brother came up with a game where he would say a funny sounding word with a serious face and I would try not to laugh. Kumquat was one of those words._

 _And for those who don't know, a kumquat is a citrus that's about the size of a large olive. It's name means golden tangerine.~_

* * *

Zoro walked into the galley with the intent of grabbing some booze and leaving. He walked by Sanji who was busy at the counter and headed straight for the cabinets.

"Hey, moss head, stay out until dinner." Sanji watched him for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. I'm taking this." He held up the bottle of sake. Sanji only growled in reply. "Are you making kumquat marmalade?" Zoro stopped by the counter.

"Yeah, it's for lunch tomorrow... Wait, you know what a kumquat is?" Sanji paused to look at Zoro.

"Yup, they grow all over the island I come from." Zoro held the one of citrus up to the light, his eyes seeing past the fruit to a fond memory.

Sanji didn't press, though he wanted to know what was going on in the swordsman head. He never talked about where he was from or what he was like as child. Sanji went back to slicing the kumquats in half. "Zeff used to get mad at me for laughing at the name."

"It is a weird word... Kummmmquat." Zoro drew out the first syllable and spat out the second. He heard Sanji chuckling. "Careful, you'll cut yourself."

"I will not." Sanji coughed to quell his laughter. "Here, give me that." He held out his hand for the kumquat.

Zoro dropped it in his hand. "Kumquat..." He muttered one last time. He looked back at Sanji who had placed the knife to the side and was laughing again. "Really?"

"Shut up." Sanji took a deep breath to focus his control.

"Is that going to happen every time?"

Sanji shook his head. "No. It's just been a while."

Zoro shrugged and pushed off the counter. "Too bad. I like you better when you smile like that."

Sanji waited until he left. He looked at his reflection in the knife edge. 'When I smile, huh?'


	4. Food

Killer's place amongst the Kidd pirates was questionable but never questioned. He was the assumed first mate despite having joined later than others. He had a calming effect on Captain, was a voice of reason and second opinion. He was strong enough to hold his own in a fight against most, was well versed in culture and history of the different islands they sometimes ended up on. He could help with minor repairs, give first aid; he was Kidd's 'Jack of all trades'.

Most importantly, he was the best cook on the ship. Heat and Wire had been incredibly thankful for his joining on that fact alone. Not known to many, but Kidd was kind of a picky eater. He never complained because he knew of the harsh situations sea travel caused, but it was still obvious when he liked something and when he was eating because he had to.

"Thanks," Kidd grumbled as he took the bowl from the blonde. The rest of the crew had eaten and were out on the deck keeping watch. The waves were a little rough and choppy, the skies were clear, but the wind blew hard and a storm could fall upon them without mercy if they weren't careful.

Killer nodded silently. He turned back to tidying the kitchen. "Have you eaten?" Kidd asked out of the blue. Killer nodded again. Kidd scowled at the masked man's apathy. He had heard some of his men talk about Killer. How he never removed his mask, he even ate and slept with it on. Kidd knew that wasn't true. He had to take it off some time. Now that he thought about it, Killer would have a plate of food one minute, and then it would be gone the next.

"What if asked you take off the mask?"

"I'd tell you to fuck off." Killer turned to his captain.

"What if I ordered it?"

"Same, I might throw something at you though."

"Tch, why don't you take it off?"

Killer shrugged. He smiled at Kidd's annoyance. Not that Kidd could tell. Suddenly his captain handed him the bowl. Most of the stew was gone, but there was still a bit at the bottom.

"Here, have the rest, I'm full."

Killer took the bowl and brought it up to his mask and downed the last of it. Kidd stared disbelieving at him. When he lowered the bowl it was empty and his mask clean. Like it had gone right through metal. He watched his throat move as he swallowed the stew.

'The fuck!?' Kidd knew Killer had no Devil Fruit, he could swim and often did, normally the one to dive and pull him from the sea. He drummed his fingers on the table, and out of sheer annoyance, pulled the mask off Killer's face with a twitch of his hand. A knife followed the mask but veered off an inch away from Kidd's face and sank into the wood of the door.

Killer placed the bowl on the sink and sighed. "You're a sore loser, Captain."

"Really? 'Cuz it looks like I won." He waved the mask in his hand before the blonde snatched it back and walked out.

* * *

 _My passive-aggression is being vented through writing KiddKiller. I really can't express how much I dislike Kidd with Law or Luffy or both. Like I just shudder every time I see it and scroll down the page faster._

 _Anywho, PM me if you have a request and thank you for reading._

 _~Rat~_


	5. Random

"Damn, nothing's biting..." Sanji grumbled. It was his shift to fish; dinner was still hours away. Not that it would matter if he couldn't catch anything. They needed to find that next island fast.

"Any luck?"

Sanji looked over his shoulder at Zoro. The swordsman was shirtless and perspiring a little after just having finished his work out. The blonde glared at him. "What do you think moss head?!"

"That you're worse at fishing than you are cooking." Zoro shot back. Before Sanji could argue Zoro continued. "Luffy's getting hungry. Go pacify him while I take over."

Sanji thrust the pole at him. "How? There's not exactly a whole lot of food on board." He continued to grumble as he headed for the kitchen.

The swordsman sighed, Sanji had been out here for quite a while and hadn't caught a thing. "Screw this," He muttered and threw the pole down. He pulled off his shirt and kicked out of his boots before jumping over the railing.

Usopp looked glumly at the sea before him. His stomach growled and he almost jumped out how loud it was. Just as he was calming back down he saw bubbles on the water's surface. He peered closer only to push himself back out of reflex seconds later. Zoro jumped out of the water, Wado between his teeth and a giant fish tail in each hand.

"I caught dinner!"

"Zoro!" Nami screeched. "What the hell?! Those fish are bigger than the Merry! Are you trying to capsize is?"

"MEAT!"

"Luffy, let Sanji cook that first!" Usopp tried to pull his captain off the fish.

Zoro turned to Nami. "We won't sink just because of a couple extra pounds." The Merry suddenly gave a creak and lurched forward. "I think..."

Sanji came out of the kitchen with a pair of large kitchen knives. "Hey, stupid swordsman, let's see how good those skills of yours really are." He tossed one to Zoro. Within a matter of minutes the two had all edible fish meat cut away from the scales and bones and stored away.

'Damn, he's a fast learner…' Sanji internally grumbled as he prepared dinner. The first few cuts Zoro had treated the knife like one of his swords and the fish an opponent. But he had been watching Sanji, he could tell, and soon was mimicking his slices and making sure nothing went to waste. The blonde almost wanted to compliment him…

"The fuck is wrong with me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sanji turned and saw Zoro enter his kitchen. "Here." He handed back the knife. Sanji took it and examined it. Zoro had sharpened the blade before bringing it to him. He sighed.

"Thanks."


	6. Hair

Killer wasn't sure why he had let Kidd brush his hair out, the fact that he volunteered should've been a big neon sign that something was up, when about fifteen minutes later, the red head was running his hands through it; pulling and tangling the blonde locks all over again.

He let out a defeated sigh as his back hit the bed and Kidd straddled him. Pushing off Captain's coat, Killer latched his mouth on to a spot against his neck causing Kidd to make a noise that wasn't allowed to be heard outside this room under any circumstances.

Kidd shuddered, momentarily losing control and letting his coat, bandoleer and belt slip to the floor. The cool air felt good against his heated skin. He looked down at green eyes waiting for him. Dragging his nails across Killer's scalp down to his neck, he pulled the man back up for a kiss. The blonde purred underneath him and rolled his hips slightly. Kidd smirked, grinding back in favor. He pulled slightly at Killer's hair, earning him a gasp and kissed his way down the exposed neck.

The blonde locked his leg around Kidd, arching against him as the friction between their clothed erections grew. Kidd buried his face against Killer's shoulder and hair as he came with low moan. He felt Killer shiver as his own climax passed him. He leaned down to kiss Killer deeply, only to get bit in the process.

"The hell was I thinking," His still booted foot kicked Kidd off the bed. "Letting you touch my hair..."

* * *

 _~ I don't know, but I imagined once Kidd brushing out Killer's hair back when it was really long like on Saboady and then this happened ~_


	7. Picture to Burn

-Sometime after Water 7-

Sanji strolled casually down the hall out to the deck. He took in the night sky and stretch. The lighting of a match caught his attention. He turned to see a shadowy figure against the railing. They lit another match, held it up to a piece of paper, watched it burn to ash and repeated the process again until another match needed to be lit.

Scowling, Sanji walked over. "Hey," At first he was worried it was Luffy and that the idiot might set something on fire. It wasn't either of his lovely ladies, he knew that much.

"What do you want cook?"

"Marimo?" Sanji stopped. "What are you doing?" He leaned over to look at the paper. A whiff of alcohol hit him.

"Burning your stupid 'Wanted' posters." Zoro let another turn to ash and be carried off by the breeze.

"Tch, why? I mean, I don't care, since they didn't get the picture right, but still..." He snagged a match and used it to light a cigarette.

"It was Captain's idea." Zoro shrugged. "He was actually a little mad that they got your picture wrong too. You're a member of our crew, you take care of us just as much as Chopper does. Though we can't do anything about Chopper's bounty... so he thought if we got rid of enough of your posters they'd have to come back and take another picture. Then it turned into a race and then..." He gestured toward a pile of paper beside him. "Usopp had grabbed some too before joining us again, the dork."

For a moment Sanji wondered just how drunk Zoro might be to have let his guard down and talk like this. Sanji stared down at the pile of horrible drawings and burnt out matches. Damn idiots... "You know, there are copies all over the world by now,"

"Yeah, and Robin pointed that out about. They went in a few hours ago all mopey because of it..." Zoro sighed and stared up at the stars. After a moment he looked back at Sanji. "Here," He handed a poster to him.

With a small smile Sanji took it. He pressed his lit cig to the corner long enough for the heat to transfer and the dry paper to ignite. It was surprisingly satisfying.

"I'm a little ok with it..." Zoro held it out to look at picture one last time before it was destroyed. He ignored the death glare Sanji was giving him. "I'm actually the jealous type," He admitted, making the blonde pause. "So with this, no one will see how hot you really are."

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Sanji blushed lightly. He leaned around and saw the sake bottle sitting nearly empty next to Zoro.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

Sanji swooped down and stole a kiss and the last of the alcohol. "Thank you. It means a lot that you care."


	8. Abandoned

_~ Couldn't get into the mind set to write a proper ZoSan smut srry... The Siphoned Deluxe Rock fish is something I made up, most rock fish are actually edible. Please feel free to request anything, I get ideas and then they don't always match a theme so I end up grasping for straws like here or posting something without making it theme related to my list ~_

* * *

 _Wednesday_

"Hey, will you taste this for me?" Sanji held out a wooden spoon with cake batter on it.

"Ugh, no thanks. I hate sweet stuff." Zoro wrinkled his nose and left.

Sanji groaned. "Usopp!"

 _Thursday_

"Hey, I need that brandy for dinner. Put it back." Sanji said from the door as he walked out.

Zoro looked at the bottle in his hand, then to the cook book on the counter.

When Sanji came back he found his quart measuring cup next to his book filled with two cups of the amber liquid. He scowled. "Marimo..." He wasn't sure if he should be happy that Zoro was trying to be considerate or just plain pissed at the smart ass.

 _Friday_

"I caught dinner. It's in the aquarium." Zoro yelled at Sanji from across the Sunny's lawn.

"Awesome." Sanji headed in to go see, already running through a list of dishes he could prepare. He stopped in front of the aquarium. Inside was the largest Siphoned Deluxe Rock fish he had ever seen. Poisonous and completely inedible.

"Stupid swordsman!" He stormed out.

 _Saturday_

"Is it just me or are Sanji and Zoro bickering more than usual?" Usopp asked.

"Don't they always fight?" Luffy leaned backwards from his spot on the railing to look at Usopp.

"Yeah, but now that you mention they haven't been fighting physically, more like arguing over everything." Usopp scratched at his chin.

Robin and Nami giggled. "Don't mind them." Robin said.

"What? You girls know what's up? Spill already." Franky looked up from the cannon he was tinkering on. "They're starting to bug me. I preferred it when they were trying to kill each other." Luffy laughed at this.

"Let's just say they made a bet and are dealing with it in their own way." Robin informed, a sly smile gracing her features.

"Hm, well whatever it is, I hope it ends soon." Usopp muttered. "Franky's not the only one they're driving crazy."

 _Sunday_

"Just three more days." Sanji said.

"Hm?" Zoro looked up at the blonde.

"Three days and it will have been a week." He said smugly.

"Yup. Although," Zoro cocked his head to the side. "We didn't set a deadline. It could last a week... or a month." The glare he received from the cook would've chilled ice over. "What?" He asked, feigning ignorance. As Sanji stomped off, Zoro chuckled to himself.

 _Monday_

The crew watched from a safe distance on Sunny as Sanji kicked three holes through the deck and hull of the enemy galleon successfully capsizing the vessel. He sky walked back to the ship and the dark aura emanating off of him even made Nami forget to scold him about sinking the treasure. She sent Franky and Usopp down to go get it.

 _Tuesday_

He had been marooned.

Sanji let out a puff of smoke as he gazed up at the ceiling. He knew he was going to regret this.

 _Wednesday_

Sanji sat down on edge of Zoro's bed, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"It's been a week." Zoro stated calmly.

"Yeah... you don't seem to care."

"I care plenty. Just, unlike you, I'm not a nymphomaniac."

"I'm not either!" Sanji defended. "I just really like having sex," He turned away. "With you." He added in a whisper.

Zoro smirked. "You lasted a week so you win. But if you can't last longer, I win." He got no reply. "Not that it matters. We didn't exactly set winning terms either."

Sanji stood up angrily. "The hell!? I was abandoned for a week for nothing?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Abandoned?"

"Yes!" The blonde pointed at Zoro still lying on his bed. "I've been high and dry for over a week because of this dumb dare. And for what?"

"Feel free to reward me if you want. I did win after all." He shrugged and closed his eye. He was answered with his door slamming shut.

 _Thursday_

...

 _Friday_

"Go fix whatever the problem is before I kill the both of you." Nami stood in front of the swordsman napping on the deck. When Zoro ignored her she sighed. "Would you like to know what your debt is to me with two years of accumulated interest?"

"Right, I'm going." Zoro stood and head for the kitchen. Sanji wasn't there or in the men's quarters. Zoro scratched his head.

"You know he's better at Observation Haki than either of us." Luffy said from the swing. "He keeps moving whenever he feels you near."

"Coward..."

"What happened?" Luffy asked more out of curiosity than concern.

"He's a sore loser." Zoro muttered before heading for the crow's nest.

Not five minutes later Sanji entered. "Coward and a loser, huh?" Zoro smiled. He could always trust Luffy to relay insults for him.

"Well, you have been hiding."

"I've been resisting the urge to kill you!"

"Like you could." Zoro stood and made his way over to Sanji. "It's been nine days, more than a week. So you win." He pulled the blonde closed. "I suppose I should give you a little something."

Sanji shot him a glare but was smirking as well. "Only a little something?" He leaned forward enough to capture Zoro's lips with his own. Their stupid bet had drove him insane. Seven days, no longer than that, with limited physical contact. They didn't even fight because those had a tendency to end this way.

Sanji's back hit the bed, his grip on the other's shirt tightening to make sure he didn't go too far. "You have a lot to make up for." He whispered.

* * *

Luffy made his way to Robin and Nami relaxing in the shade of a large sun umbrella. "Sanji won." He stated simply with a grin. Nami tilted her head and he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the crow's nest.

Robin closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them with a light pink tint making its way to her face. She nodded and pushed her plate toward Luffy. "I'm afraid this all I have right now."

He took the piece of cake before turning to Nami. She half turned and ate another bite. "I'll give you a little more allowance when hit land next, kay?"

"Yeah ok." Luffy laughed.

"Go to hell then you lousy cook!"

"Only after I kill you!"

One of Zoro's ridiculously heavy weights came flying out of the crow's nest window and almost landed on Usopp. Back to normal...


	9. Triangle

_~ As in the Florian Triangle ~_

Kidd stomped angrily across the deck. "Next idiot who says their scared is getting thrown overboard!" His men gave him a wide berth and did their best to look busy.

"Hundreds of ships go missing in these waters every year." Killer said calmly. He leaned against the railing, looking out into the mist. "Kris said he heard singing a little while ago."

Kidd stood beside the masked blonde. None of his crew really sang, not unless they were drunk. "Singing?"

"From the mist." Killer waved his hand vaguely. "Bink's Brew, he said."

Kidd clicked his tongue. Kris spent most of his time in the crow's nest but with all the fog it was hard to see anything.

"Yohohoho~ Yohohoho~"

An eerie melody made its way to them. In the fog they saw the silhouette of a large ship sailing beside them.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's Brew,"

A stillness came over them. No one on deck moved. Kidd growled under his breath. He pulled a cannon ball toward him with a gesture of his hand and then sent it off in the direction of the strange ship. The sound of splintering wood was drowned out by a scream.

"Aaaahhh! I thought I was going to die! ...Except, I'm already dead! Yohoho!"

Kidd's eye twitched. "Get the oars out. We're leaving this crazy ass place."


	10. Standing Still

It was as if time had stopped. The whole crew froze in place, breath held, hearts stilled.

Franky had been working on a new kind of explosive with Usopp. Their heads bent over the blueprints and formulas, muttering and making adjustments. Sanji had come from the kitchen to deliver his beautiful ladies some refreshments. As he was making his way back, he stopped and watched the two engineers in simple curiosity.

Luffy and Chopper were fishing while Brook rocked out on his guitar, singing his encouragement for a good haul. Luffy's line tugged hard. He pulled and reeled but it didn't seem to want to give. Chopper dropped his pole behind him on the deck to help Luffy. He sat up on Luffy's arm pulling at the rod. They pulled and pulled but line didn't budge.

Just as Brook was about to offer his assistance, the line snapped, and they lost both bait and hook. Luffy's arm flung back now that there was nothing fighting in the other direction and sent Chopper flying.

At the exact same time, Usopp's new formula became unstable and there was small eruption. Zoro groaned from across the deck where he had been napping, opening his eye to see what all the fuss was. All he saw was the blonde careening towards him. Inches away from their head colliding, Chopper came falling back down to the Sunny, landing safely between Swordsman and Cook. Sorta...

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other through antlers, lips pressed firmly against each of Chopper's cheeks. No one moved, they just waited.

...

"SUUUUPPEERRRR!"


	11. Goblin

_Started a small October - Halloween challenge in an attempt to practice drabbling. I'll be posting one up each day, so there are three today so I can catch up. They'll be spread out through my Mayhem collections, four for each pairing except LawLu, KidKiller, and DoflaCroc will have five. The theme list was originally for drawing and if anyone wants it PM me and I'll send it to you._

* * *

Kid drummed his fingers on the table, thinking about the latest issue at hand. "Did you check for rodents?"

"Yes." Killer sat across from him drinking his beer. Kid remembered the first time he had snagged Killer's glass and drank from the straw without thinking. Beer through a straw was the best and worst hangover he had ever had. He growled lightly. "Goblins?" Killer offered. They were both from the South Blue and knew of the old tale about goblins stealing food when they were about to celebrate.

Kid scoffed but there was a light smile on his face and the blonde knew who he was thinking of. "Cam and Sye are vegetarians, can't be them."

Killer laughed. "I knew that's who you were thinking of." Put his mug down. Cam and Sye were their shipwrights and brothers. They had pointed ears, crooked noses, and a small stature that often made people think of them as goblins. "Honestly though…"

"Why only pork?" Kid leaned back. "Fine, we'll just keep it off the ship until it dies of starvation or leaves."

"What if our thief doesn't only eat pork?"

"Why hasn't it stolen anything else?" Kid resumed drumming his fingers.

"Are you really complaining?"

"Yes… Don't goblins only steal chickens?"

"Sea goblins." Killer stated getting another smile out of his captain.

"Whatever. I'll ask Wire to keep an eye out and set up some traps." Kid rose from the table. "Or maybe I'll ask the boys if they can catch their cousins."


	12. Werewolf

_Fifth day and I'm still at it *proud of self* Anyway here's the first one for ZoSan_

* * *

"You're a what?" Sanji looked at his classmate in disbelief.

"A werewolf." Zoro rolled over in his sleeping bag to face the blonde.

"How drunk are you?"

Zoro looked at the empty twelve pack of beer and at the one in Sanji's hand, the same one he had first handed him two hours ago. "Not that drunk. Why?"

"Because you just told me you're werewolf!" Sanji snapped.

Zoro shushed him. They were on a camping field trip for school. There were other students in tents close by. "Dude, come on. Keep a secret."

"You're serious... Prove it."

Zoro stared unblinking at him. "Ok." He said after a while. He wiggled out of his sleeping bag and sat on it cross legged. He slowed his breathing and stilled his mind. Slowly his arms were covered in thick black fur and his face began to stretch out for his muzzle.

Sanji's eyes widened at the sight before him. The large black wolf stared back. It huffed. He reached out and ran his hand down the wolf's neck. Zoro's three gold earrings still dangled from a pointed fuzzy ear. The wolf even had the same scar across its chest that Zoro did.

"Shit..." Sanji pulled his hand back. He watched as Zoro reverted back and flopped down on the bag. "What happened to your clothes?" He really needed a smoke.

"I still had my pants on. My tail was stuck. That always bugs me." Zoro shrugged. "My shirt gets messed up sometimes. Just depends." He watched Sanji for a moment. "Curly brow?"

"Yeah..." Sanji coughed. "You're really a fucking werewolf." He scratched his head. "Ok, I know this awkward timing, but since we're sharing secrets, I think I love you."

It was Zoro's turn to glare now. "Really? I just showed you I was a wolf."

Sanji sighed. "I've felt this way since we were freshman. Wolf or not, I still really like you." He leaned over the space between them, pressing his forehead to Zoro's. "Do you want proof?" He could see Zoro's smirk and felt the slight nod. His hands came up to hold the other teen's face. Their lips met briefly at first, hesitant and a little shy. Then Zoro's hands found their way to Sanji's hips and pulled him closer.

When Sanji pulled back, he was in Zoro's lap, pressed up against his bare chest and blushing. "We good?"

Zoro nodded. "You're in love with a werewolf." Sanji also nodded. "We're good."


	13. Aliens

_Wasn't sure what to do this honsestly..._

* * *

Killer leaned back against the railing, looking up at the night sky. Heavy booted steps approached him but he didn't avert his gaze. His captain stood near and gazed out at the dark ocean.

"Do you think there's life out there?"

Kid blinked. "Of course there is. There's tons of life in the sea."

Killer snorted and finally looked over to his captain. "I meant the sky." Kid looked up. "Beyond our world, past the stars."

"Do you ever consider taking your helmet off and getting a breath of fresh air?" Kid asked sternly, looking back to his most trusted crew mate.

The blonde laughed loudly. "Never mind."


	14. Moon

Sanji would admit he liked Zoro's fighting style at night. This confession caused quite the stir. He played it off by saying, at night it was dark and he couldn't see the stupid moss head, it was a relief. Which immediately started a fight between the two.

But as he watches the swordsman from the kitchen window, he knows the real reason. The way the moonlight reflected off Zoro's blades as he swung them was hypnotizing. Like they were dancing around him in a protective waltz.

Sanji blew out a puff of a smoke as he exited on to the Sunny's deck. Zoro held one sword up to the silver light examining it. The blonde sighed, remembering the first time he felt jealous over Zoro's precious Wado, how he wished Zoro would look at him like that. He scoffed. He had to be losing his mind.

Zoro looked up at him curiously. "What is it cook?"

"Nothing, just came out to enjoy the moonlight."


	15. Demon

"Did you see? The Massacre Soldier was on that ship. They say he's demon."

"Demon my ass…" Kid grumbled as he walked through town. Killer had to be one of the more civilized members on his crew. And he was way nicer than Kid. The red head had been hoping that after they left South Blue, Killer would've stopped being so damn reserved. But his reputation was greater than they thought. Which kind of made Kid happy, except it was causing the man not enter town. He said he didn't want to add to the locals problems. They were pirates damnit! Who gave a damn about what the locals thought or if their presence was making their lives worse?

By the time Captain made it back to his ship, he was in a horribly bad mood. "Where the fuck is Killer?!" He barked at Kris.

The small man jumped and almost dropped the Log Pose. He clutched it tightly to his chest. "I think he's in his room."

Kid stormed down into the ship and to the blonde's room. He didn't bother knocking, just slammed the door open. "Killer!"

Soft breathing answered him. He scowled at the sleeping form of the man he wanted to yell at. With a heavy sigh, Kid closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the stool next to it. He couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping man. Even though he kind of wanted to punch him. Now would be the time to do it, since he didn't have the helmet on.

Killer rolled in his sleep, facing Kid. It occurred to him how little he knew about the blonde. Like what had he been through? Why didn't he have a proper name? Why was Killer the only name he had ever known? Who did he massacre? Was he really a demon in disguise?

Kid reached out and ran a hand through the blonde locks. "The hell is wrong with me?" Dark green eyes fluttered open but Kid didn't pull his hand away. They had gone through this before, whatever this was, Killer didn't mind because he knew Kid wouldn't harm him and Kid still wasn't sure what he was doing. Well, he knew, he just didn't know why.

"Why do they call you a demon?" Kid stopped Killer's hand from reaching for his mask.

The blonde shrugged as he sat up. "Why do we call you Captain?" When Kid didn't answer he continued. "Because it is what you are."

"Bull shit." Killer raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yes I am the captain. But the demon crap. You're not…" He trailed off. "Fuck, forget it."

"You're the only person I know who isn't afraid of me. That's why I follow you."

"What's there to be afraid of?"

"I wish I knew."


	16. Creature From The Black Lagoon

"What do you want cook?" Zoro turned and looked at the blonde walking behind him.

"Nami-swan asked me to come with you." Sanji said around his cigarette.

Zoro grumbled. "Whatever." If Nami was sending Sanji with him, then she must be concerned. Concerned that the job got done. His scowled deepened. It was a little weird that the villagers had begged a bunch of pirates to take care of their monster problem. But they seemed convinced that their strength was enough for this threat and were even willing to pay them. Which was Nami was all over their asses to get the job done. Luffy had gone with Franky and Usopp to investigate the bay. Which left him with Sanji to check the lagoon.

"So, it's some kind of fish-man?" Sanji asked.

Zoro shrugged. He didn't understand why Sanji had to make conversation. Couldn't he just walk in simple silence? He heard Sanji sigh behind him. They continued down the path without another word. Zoro looked back at Sanji. His cigarette was burnt out but still hanging between his lips as he followed behind, eyes trained on the ground. With a huff, Zoro stopped.

"What is your problem?"

Sanji looked up and blinked at him. "Nothing's wrong, moss head." He moved to go by him. Zoro's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Tell me."

"Nothing. You didn't want to talk, so…" He shrugged Zoro off. "Not all that surprising really."

The swordsman glared at him. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That you don't talk a lot. Not to me anyway."

"Because we always end up fighting."

"We always fight, because you never want to talk things out." Sanji snapped back. He then stopped and stepped back. This was how they're arguments always started. "Why do you pick the worst times to care?"

"Would you rather I not care at all?"

Sanji growled. "How is that the answer?"

"It's not! I was just-" Zoro stopped mid-sentence due to a roar behind them. The pair turned on the creature stalking up on them. A spark of fire and a flash of steel were the last things it saw before being launched into the air.

"Are you sure your friends can take out the creature? It's quite fierce."

Nami waved off the elder. "They'll be fine." As if on cue, the feared beast landed in the middle of the village, sliced up and scorched. "See?"


	17. Skeleton

"Aggh!"

Kid took a hasty step back and fell into Killer. They both landed in the wet grass beneath them, Kid half sprawled over his first mate.

"Captain?" Killer coughed lightly.

"It just startled me." Kid said gruffly, shoulders tensing in defense.

Killer nodded. "Care to get up?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kid stood and brushed off his pants before glaring at the skeletal remains that had chosen then to let gravity win and pull it from the nest of vines it had rested in for the past few decades. It swung back and forth before them, still tied up in a few vines, grinning down at the pair as only a skull could.

"Hey, we heard a scream. What's up?" Heat called from around the bend of the jungle trail.

Before Kid could say anything, Killer answered. "A skeleton fell and scared me." He laughed with the rest of the crew.

"Way to go Killer. We thought something was attacking." His crew mates teased and jabbed at him but he just shrugged it off and followed Kid farther up the trail.

"Thanks."

"Captain?"

"Nothing… Never mind." Kid stopped.

"You sure?" Killer held back his gasp as Kid swiped the helmet off his head. He was getting too used to that. The red-head leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Killer's breath caught in his throat. The helmet was passed back to him as Kid pulled away.

"I'm sure."


	18. Rat

_~ Rat's always been my nickname since I was a little. This was a tad odd writing for me, I know rodents and pests can be cook's nightmare but I can't fault them for just trying to get by ~_

"Well, I haven't seen it for a while." Sanji sighed as he looked around the kitchen for any trace of the rat he had seen a few weeks ago.

Usopp scratched his head. "Maybe it already jumped ship." He laughed a little at Sanji's glare. "If you do see it again let me know. I made spare traps."

Sanji nodded. He cast a glance around once more before following Usopp out to the deck. He was always so careful to make sure no rodents or pest got into their food supplies or even on the ship. And if he did find one, it never lasted long. Sanji was worried that if the rat had maybe died then the dead body would spread disease. As the cook and a fellow crew mate he had to do his part to maintain safety and wellbeing on the ship.

Sanji watched Zoro hop over the railing down to the dock. "Hey, moss head?" Zoro looked back up at him. "Where you going?"

"Not far. I'll be back in a bit."

Sanji narrowed his eyes skeptically. 'Unless you get lost...' "What's that?" He pointed to the bundle in Zoro's arms.

"None of your business." Zoro turned and walked off.

Sanji scoffed. He waited until Zoro turned around the corner before following. At the mouth of an alley he watched Zoro kneel down and place the bundle on the ground. With a little nudging the bundle began to squirm and the missing rat poked its pointed nose out. The blonde almost burst into flames right there. He seethed as he snuck closer.

'Moss head's been hiding it this whole time!? The hell is wrong with him!?'

"Come on, get lost and tell your cousins to stay away from the ships. The ocean is no place for you little critters." With a few pokes, Zoro urged the rodent into scampering off down the alley. He stood with a satisfied smile. Just as he was turning to head back to head off the dock, he came face to face with Sanji. "What do you want cook?"

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Why the hell do you care about a rat?"

"Why do you care that I care?" Zoro argued. He continued back to the ship with Sanji beside him. "Fond memories from my childhood." He finally answered. "They're just trying to survive, same as anyone else." He shrugged. "It didn't mess the food stores, right?" He looked over his shoulder for confirmation. Sanji nodded. "No need to worry then."

Sanji bit the end of cigarette a little harder than he meant to. "Yeah, fine."


	19. Dragon

There was only one dragon in the South Blue. And even though it may just be legend and myth, it was honored throughout the sea. Especially where Eustass Kid came from. He had been raised on tales and festivals of the great dragon.

So, when he saw the Celestial Dragons, strutting there high hung heads through a town, it made his blood boil. They weren't dragons. Just bubble headed humans. As easy to kill as any other.

Killer placed a hand on his shoulder as he visibly glared at the fat woman waddling down the street, pretty slaves behind her and two big body guards watching for anything that might dare to harm her. He brushed Killer off and stood. "Don't worry, I wouldn't waste my energy." He stormed out of the bar, tossing Wire a coin pouch to pay for their drinks. The blonde followed him silently. "I don't need you to watch me." He snapped quietly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm going back to the ship." Killer walked by him and headed for the dock.

Kid snorted. He made his own way down the streets with a scowl. It wasn't long before he was at the harbor staring out at the sea. He sighed at the calming sight and wondered if there were dragons out there, like the one he had always admired growing up. He mildly pondered sinking the Celestial Dragon ship but that would just leave the fat lady to torment this harbor even longer. No one should have to suffer that.

Back on the ship he saw Killer stretched out across the railing, one foot planted on the deck, and his helmet on his chest. Kid raised his eyebrow. It was odd to see Killer without it on. He normally had to pull it off of him or he only took it off in his room when he was alone. Kid looked around the ship. He was alone. "You send Kris off?"

"To go help Lee with food." Killer replied.

Kid walked over to him and took the helmet. Killer opened a green eye and held out his hand. He was ignored as Kid turned it over in his hands. "How do you define a dragon?"

Killer sat up, taking his helmet back. "A force so great that its presence or absence effects the nature around it."

Kid blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting. "A lot of things are dragons then."

Killer shook his head. "There's more to it than that." He looked out at the sea. "The seas are dragons. The wind… Without them, are lives would be so different, we can't even imagine it."

"A person, can be a dragon too then."

Killer nodded. "Yes, many are…"


	20. Foreign

_~ This started off as a great idea, and then I flopped the ending a bit. I'll probaly write a sequel to this through another theme._

 _Feel free to drop a review or PM me about a request, thank you ~_

* * *

Eustass "Captain" Kid did not get jealous. Or so he kept telling himself as he hovered outside in the hall, listening to the conversation happening between his first mate and the long armed weirdo. He hadn't been aware that the blonde was even into music. But why would he? When would that ever come up? He wasn't even all that angry at Killer. The man could strike up a conversation with anyone. It was useful. It's how Killer pulled information from unknowing sources, and Kid wasn't ungrateful for it. But he couldn't squash this annoying feeling in his gut. He wanted to walk over and just punch the lights out of his allied captain. That wasn't really anything new, except now he was considering acting on it.

Growling, Kid clenched his fists and stalked into the room. This was actually normal for him so the few he passed paid it no mind.

"Do you play an instrument?" Apoo was asking.

"No, I don't have an ear for that kind of thing. It's nice enough just to listen."

"Well, of course you don't hear things properly. You should take that helmet off."

"That's not gonna happen." Kid muttered loud enough for Apoo to hear him as he approached.

The musician look to the red head and then the blonde. Killer laughed lightly and shook his head no. "Well you're no fun." He relented.

Killer shrugged. "Cam. Sye. Please direct Apoo and his men to their rooms." The shipwright twins hopped off their perch from above in the rafters and waited by the door. "Have a good night." He waved before following Kid out the opposite side. "Hawkins has already retired for the evening."

"Hn," Kid grunted.

"Do you need me to do anything before I head out for the evening watch?"

"No."

Killer frowned behind his mask. Kid's shortened replies were bothering him. He didn't press the issue though and bade his captain goodnight.

* * *

"There's something wrong with your captain."

"Did your cards tell you that?" Killer turned to Hawkins. He watched as the man flipped over a card, reading something he couldn't see in them.

"No, I did not need them for this observation." He looked up. "You should do something about it before it becomes a problem."

Killer frowned. "I don't suppose you could tell me what the problem actually is?"

"You don't know?" Hawkins questioned. "You, like many others, hold your captain aloft and believe he's incapable of certain emotions and thoughts. But he's still human, you should remember this."

"Right," Killer tried not to sigh. Of course someone called the magician spoke in riddles. As he walked away, he found himself turning down the hall that would take him to Kid's room. If there was something wrong, he should be forward about addressing it. Dancing around Kid and the issue would only serve to irritate the red head. Despite what Hawkins said, Killer was aware of that something had been troubling Captain.

Killer knocked smartly on the wooden door. When he received no reply, he opened it and stepped in.

"Who the fuck- Oh, it's just you." Kid glared at him from his bed, dagger in hand like he was about to throw it in his direction. He laid back down, tossing the blade up in the air and catching it.

Killer made his way over to his captain. "What's wrong?"

Kid paused in his toss and catch with the knife to look over at Killer. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird."

"Have not." Kid argued, throwing the knife into a wooden post of the canopied bed with a heavy thunk.

Killer sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Captain," He sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you concern about something?" Normally, questioning Kid was dangerous, but he had little choice in the matter. There was scoff from behind him and a creak from the bed as Kid rolled over to ignore him.

Killer pulled off his helmet and shook his hair free. Looking over his shoulder at the younger man, he took in his scars and missing arm. Kid's metal replacement sat beside his foot on the floor. He dropped his helmet by the unattached limb. "You can tell me." Killer continued.

"I feel weird." The red head admitted after a moment.

"Weird? Like sick?"

"No. Like weird." Kid rolled back on to his back. "I'll get over it. Stop worrying."

The blonde sighed. "Ok."


	21. Give Up

_~ A bit of a continuation from the last chapter ~  
_

* * *

"Give up."

Kid glared up at the blonde, the urge to punch him for the suggestion roaring on his instincts. Killer was without his helmet; if Kid wanted he could make a direct hit with the blonde's nose. But then he saw the man's dark green eyes and felt himself calm just a little.

It was times like these that reminded Kid that Killer was older than him with a few more years of life beaten against him. His blonde hair was pulled back out of his face, allowing the captain to look at him fully. High cheekbones and strong jaw set the frame of his face, slightly lighter skin on his shielded face from lack of sunlight, and lost forest green eyes that stared unblinkingly back, Kid had come to love these features. Killer without his helmet was a rarity, and he learned to revel in the knowledge that Killer willingly took off the mask for him.

"You shaved." Kid decided to say instead of arguing with the blonde. He was honestly a little surprised at the lack of beard on Killer's face after all the hell he went through to grow and keep it.

Killer shrugged. "Lilly's lab blew up on me… again."

Kid gave a sympathetic sigh, a small smile twitching at his lips. "You look better without it." He laid back on his bed with closed eyes.

"You're avoiding the issue."

"Huh?" Kid had barely move to look at Killer again before he felt the weight of his first mate press him down in to the bed. All the metal in the room began to shake on reflex as Kid's eyes flew open angrily, hand twitching to call it all to him. Killer gazed down at him unimpressed and waited until Kid relaxed back. The blonde settled himself a little more comfortably, straddling over his captain's waist but still silent and waiting.

"What do you want, Killer?" Kid gritted out between his teeth.

Killer leaned over Kid a little more causing his bangs to hang heavily over his face. He traced the scar across Kid's shoulder to the stump where his arm used to be. A sigh left him, long and sad, like he'd been holding it for a while. Hawkins was right, he realized. He did hold Kid higher and believed he was incapable of falling to certain ordinary flaws. Like jealousy. His forehead touched Kid's chest, and he stayed that way, thinking.

Kid was jealous. And it was because of him. Something he shouldn't revel in, but a smile found its way to his lips anyway. What upset him was that it was Apoo that was causing Kid's jealousy. Killer huffed. His captain could be an idiot sometimes.

"I want you to give up and let me in for moment." He felt Kid still under him, a pause of breath and halt of the twitching muscles beneath his fingers.

"And then what?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, you'll feel better." Killer was referring to how Kid had been out of sorts lately. The last time Killer asked, Kid had brushed him off with the reassurance it wouldn't last. But it had been weeks since then, and Killer had learned of Kid's growing anger toward Apoo's friendliness.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up, I don't…" Kid trailed off as Killer straightened a bit and pulled his hair back completely. The red-head got lost again in the cool dark green of Killer's eyes. He wasn't even aware of Killer taking his own hand and bringing it up to his lips until he felt warm breath tickle his fingers. Each kiss across Kid's knuckles came with a gentle whisper the blonde was sure his captain couldn't hear.

He moved back over Kid to lean down close to the red-head's ear. "Whatever it is," Because Killer knew better than to openly tell his captain that he was jealous of Apoo. "You needn't worry about it. I have your back, even if it means dying." The hand he was still holding clenched in his grasp. "I will never betray you or leave you." Chapped lips pressed against Kid's temple briefly. "Even if you don't let me in or trust me, my life belongs to you."

Kid opened his mouth to argue or at least tell Killer to shut up and stop spouting nonsense. The words never left him though, and he couldn't explain the odd tightness in his throat or the heat building in his chest.

"But if you would, just once, give up and let me in, let me help you…" Killer paused as Kid let out a shuddering breath.

He pulled Killer close to him and buried his face against the man's shoulder. Thankfully, he stopped talking and allowed Kid to just hold him. A small voice in Kid's head was laughing at him.

 _You gave up to this man a long time ago. Stop acting tough._

Kid agreed with a shaky laugh. "Ok, don't make me regret this."


	22. Eyes

_~ A little drabble I did for ZoSan month ~_

* * *

He really hated what Zoro did to him sometimes. The swordsman pushed him over the edge, made his blood boil, lose his cool, and was a massive distraction. But sometimes, when it was just them, Zoro also tore down Sanji's walls, made his stomach heat up, and pulled the sweetest thoughts to surface.

Sanji let out a soft mewl, turning his head to the side as Zoro sucked at the sensitive skin of his thigh. It was such an embarrassing and unmanly sound. He couldn't stand how Zoro was able to make him so weak. But he loved the feeling that caused him to make such a noise. The warmth, the soft but firm touch, it was an addictive sensation.

Laid back on Zoro's bed up in the crow's nest, Sanji welcomed his lover's hungry gaze and devouring touch. A frown twitched at his lips for a moment. The scar over Zoro's eye acted as an ugly reminder that Sanji would never look at both dark eyes again. The swordsman wasn't affected by it though, somehow managing the same intensity in one eye that he once had with two. Sanji bit his lip. It was actually kind of hot…

"Damn…" He sighed, closing his eyes to the dark stare he was receiving. Zoro pushed up on to his knees to lean over Sanji. Without saying anything, the swordsman brushed some of Sanji's hair behind his ear and pressed gentle kisses down the side of his face.

Even if Zoro lost both eyes, he would still be the only person to ever see Sanji in such an openly vulnerable state of being. Sanji was for his eyes only.


	23. Fortitude

_~ Another drabble for ZoSan month, was also something of an experiment with style. I may change the format later because it can be confusing who is talking when. Also a little inspired off a comic on tumblr by Yuushishio ~_

* * *

They both had scars. Despite all of the other things they argued over and bragged about, the number of scars or how they got them was never topic for a fight.

Sanji remembered the first time Zoro took his hands in his own, holding them delicately as if they might break as he turned them over and traced every scar. They were lessons learned and experienced carved into skill.

Wasn't it the same for Zoro's scars? Sanji placed his hand at the center of Zoro's chest over the long diagonal wound.

 _It is, but it isn't._

The scars across Zoro were signs of weakness and struggle. Reminders of why he had to be stronger.

 _I understand._

And Sanji did. He had his own battle scars that attested to what Zoro said. If they had been stronger, those scars wouldn't have happened. But at the same time, without them, how could a warrior judge his strength to that of his past opponent's.

 _Isn't it both?_

 _Isn't that what I said?_

Sanji snorted out a laugh. Scars were interesting, they told stories, chained some down and helped others rise; they may show on the surface or lie deep beneath. What truly mattered was how one chose to look at the scar and carry on with it.


	24. True Love

_~ This has been floating around my files for a while now. Decided to post it for ZoSan month. Based on the song "True Love" by Pink and Lilly Allen ~_

* * *

Sanji slammed the door to his apartment closed. He let out a frustrated roar he'd been holding since he left his asshole boyfriend in the car. How the hell were they still together? He asked himself this often.

He let out a sigh. "Fuck..." Kicking off his shoes, he headed into the living room where he fell on the couch. He needed a smoke really bad.

Just leave him then. This had been the suggestion of a few concerned friends. It bounced around Sanji's cranium occasionally. He could...

No, he couldn't.

Sanji loved Zoro more than anything. There was no one else. But damn it all if the blonde didn't want to strangle him at least once day.

The sound of his door opening and closing made him grab a throw pillow to cover his face. He didn't want to look at Zoro right now, garish green hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and toned muscles. He didn't want to look at him and fall again.

Boot clad footsteps stopped beside the couch. He didn't say anything. Sanji's hand twitched. He was tempted to move the pillow. It was silent for what seemed like forever. Zoro's hand gently laid over Sanji's, pulling his fingers to tangle with his. Sanji's fingers flexed once before resting in Zoro's hold.

"I'm sorry."

Sanji shuddered as Zoro's deep voice washed over him. Fuck...

"I hate you. I really hate you." He wondered if Zoro could hear his voice crack through the pillow. There was a sigh, and Sanji felt Zoro's hand twitch and shift. Instinctively, he clenched his hold on him, afraid he might leave. With one swift movement, Sanji sat up and tossed the pillow to the side.

Zoro was sitting on his coffee table, something he would normally yell at the man for, but right now he didn't care. Sanji huffed through his nose, tears stung at the corner of his eyes, and all the anger and love boiling inside was this man's fault. "I hate you. You're rude, insensitive, you can't let anything be, you never think before you say something, it's like you pick fights with me on purpose," He watched as Zoro's eyes widened in shock, but Sanji refused to let him pull his hand back. "And if you weren't around I could have a peaceful day. And it would be the worst day in my life. It'd be too quiet, and I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I hate you so much, but I'd die if you left me."

Sanji had closed his eyes somewhere in the middle of his rants as the tears began to fall freely. He was shaking all over, and his jaw hurt from clenching his teeth. He felt Zoro move to sit beside him. Strong arms wrapped around him protectively with soft whispers against his hair.

"I'm sorry." Zoro said again and again. They stayed that way until Sanji calmed down and could speak again.

"I love you." Sanji's voice was harsh from all the tears. "I don't fucking know why, and I hate you and-"

He was silenced as Zoro kissed him. He tried to push away because he was crying and kissing while crying was gross. But his boyfriend held him and only moved away to whisper sweetly to him. "I love you."

Sanji hid his burning face. "I hate you." He mumbled, but Zoro shushed him with another kiss.

 _But I love you._


	25. Pocky Game

_~ Got randomly possessive toward the end, but I really like it over all. Lat I know... That's going to be how it is for a while, sorry ~_

* * *

"It's called Pocky day." Sanji began.

"And?" Zoro turned the box over in his hands. He wasn't overly fond of sweets, and he thought Sanji knew that. "So we have pocky?"

Sanji laughed as he sat beside his lover. "If you want. I just thought it'd be a nice idea." He leaned his against Zoro's shoulder. "Something new."

"Have you had it before? Is it good?" Once Zoro opened the box, he saw the plastic wrapping inside. He frowned before gently pulling it apart by the top seam. A snicker answered him as Sanji looped his arm through Zoro's and leaned a little more heavily on him.

Zoro looked at the box again. Chocolate covered biscuit sticks... Well, just one wouldn't be so bad, right? He took a stick out and tapped it against Sanji's lips. "Here," Sanji didn't take it from his hand like he thought he would though. Instead, his lover chewed at the end of it, slowly eating the pocky until he reached Zoro's fingers. He nipped lightly at them to get Zoro's attention.

Zoro pulled his hand away. "Stop that..."

Sanji laughed and took another pocky. "Say ahh..."

Zoro looked down his nose at the stick. "Um... ah?" The biscuit stick was placed in his mouth. He wanted to ask if Sanji was drunk because the blonde was way too giddy about this. Sanji had turned him so they were facing each other a bit more on the bed. There was a light blush across his cheeks as he took the other end between his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked around the pocky. He watched as Sanji closed his eyes and bit his way up the pocky. "Oh." Zoro managed a bite before he bumped noses with Sanji and kissed him.

The chocolate was a little bitter on his tongue, and he thought it complimented Sanji's mouth nicely.

Sanji licked at his lips playfully, a small laugh escaping him as they separated. "You sure you've never done this before?" He gave Zoro another piece.

Zoro raised his brow. "Yeah... I didn't know what pocky was before now." This time he met Sanji a little closer to the middle. They fell back on to the bed as lips brushed against each other softer and with more deliberate slowness. "You know, we could just kiss normally."

"That not how the rules work."

"Rules?"

Sanji gave a small laugh and happy sigh. "It's a game. In high school, kids would brag about how many people they've played with, or how many times with one person."

It was a game? Zoro picked up another pocky. He could sort of see how it was a game... "But...?" He prompted after too many seconds of Sanji's silence.

"A gentleman," Zoro frowned a bit at the beginning of Sanji's answer. "Doesn't kiss someone unless they're committed to them." Sanji opened his visible eye in time to see Zoro give a silent resigned sigh. Because despite all of Sanji's flirtatious habits and loving ways, he was a gentleman. Zoro gave him the pocky. "So," Sanji bit the pocky. "This is the first time I've-" He was interrupted by Zoro's kiss. There was a heavier taste of chocolate on Zoro's tongue since he had eaten most of this piece in haste. Sanji's fists clenched in Zoro's shirt, desperate to pull him closer. A broken whine escaped him as Zoro pulled away, teeth dragging along his bottom lip.

"Good." Zoro breathed against his lips. "You don't need to share pocky with anyone else." He kissed Sanji again.

The blush spreading across Sanji's face and neck darkened. "Stupid moss, that's not what I said..."

Zoro smirked at him. "Oh?" He pulled Sanji closer. "But it's true anyway." Lips brushed briefly before Zoro pulled away when Sanji tried to firmly close the gap. "Follow the rules. We still have more in the box."


	26. Happy Birthday Zoro

_~ Late bday fic for Zoro, implied ZoSan so it's going with the collection ~_

* * *

He was... twenty-three? Or maybe that was how many bottles he had gone through. Zoro didn't get drunk, but enough alcohol could make him a teeny bit fuzzy. The same amount that normally caused hardened sailors to pass out for the next twenty-four hours.

He sighed. Twenty-three or twenty-four? He blinked up at the night sky. Didn't really matter did it? Age was just one of those things.

Usopp had purposely let it slip to the Heart Pirates what today was. Which was fine. A nice dinner and good cheer, plenty of booze...

It wasn't the same of course, they all knew, but with the Straw Hat crew split up as it was, this was the best he was going to get. And it was ok. They didn't have to. It wouldn't have mattered to him either way.

Law seemed mildly put off by the sudden celebration, claiming Luffy would just throw one the first chance he got once the crew was back together. And he was right. However, he said nothing more on the matter, and congratulated Zoro on another year survived.

His word choice was odd, but Zoro understood and appreciated it. He had survived this long when he could've died so many times, especially since meeting Luffy.

He snorted back a laugh. If Luffy hadn't been there, he would've died. Instead, he's only nearly died in ways he never imagined. But he was stronger for it.

So yeah, another year survived...

"Roronoa?"

"Hm?" Zoro turned his head to Law.

"We'll be diving soon. Come on." He beckoned for Zoro to stand up.

"Kay," Zoro gathered the few bottles he had brought out with him and staggered his way inside. After disposing of the empty bottles, Zoro made his way to his borrowed cot with Law guidance.

"I've got it." He grumbled.

"I lost count of how many times you tried to turn into a wall." Law sighed. "I was under the general impression you couldn't get drunk."

"I'm not." Zoro placed his swords by the bed and kicked out of his boots. "Do you think they're ok?" He asked before Law could turn and leave.

The doctor looked at him curiously. "Are you doubting their abilities?"

"No." Zoro answered, annoyed by Law's suggestion. "Just wondering if they've got the cook back yet." He sprawled himself out on the bed.

"I can't say if they're ok at the moment," Law began, choosing to answer the first question. "Knowing Luffy, he's probably started a few fights by now. But Tony is with them." Zoro nodded. "I'm sure he'll get with Sanji as soon as he can and sort it all out... somehow." Zoro was silent. "And they'll meet us at Wano as planned." Law left out Luffy's inability to follows most plans, it wasn't important right now, and Luffy knew how to make a situation work to his favor. "Goodnight, Roronoa." Law left the swordsman to fall asleep.

Zoro closed his eye to the darkness of the room. Luffy knew what he was doing... The stupid cook would be back... He sighed. It would be ok. He couldn't waste time and energy worrying...

Zoro fell asleep and dreamed of a sea floor that sparkled crystal blue and smelled of fine spices while a tiger and fox danced among the jeweled sea shells and waves of adventure.


End file.
